This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The diagnostic potential of Raman spectroscopy to detect breast cancer has been demonstrated in both in vitro, ex vivo and in vivo studies. The next step towards developing a comprehensive algorithm is to explore the feasibility of Raman spectroscopy as a real-time method for prediction of prognosis and ultimately clinical outcome. We will collect Raman spectra from breast cancer lesions and correlate spectral features with tumor grade and receptor status.